Worth A Thousand Words
by underarrest39
Summary: various one shots based around Castle and Beckett some friendship and Caskett fluff etc. chapter 9: Angry Birds
1. Halo

**Halo **

"You were the only person to break it," Beckett whispered to Castle. They were both in the break room, sipping their coffee.

"What did I break?" he asked, curiously, leaning towards her.

"You broke down the wall that I built around myself all the years after my mother's murder," she said to him, not taking her eyes off him.

"Well, my charm probably did that," Castle chuckled.

"And many other factors," Beckett said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

"Like what?"

"Like these nice moments," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," he smiled at her, never taking his eyes from hers.

Just as Castle and Beckett were leaning in towards each other Esposito and Ryan walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"Yes," they both answered together.

"You boys have impeccable timing," Beckett said.

"It's starting to annoy me," Castle said.

"Don't stop on our account," Esposito said, winking, as the couple finally kissed. Ryan put out his hand Esposito handed him a fifty.


	2. Superhuman

**Superhuman **

Castle was watching Beckett write paperwork again. He always loved to observe her do anything. He was fascinated how she worked and how she did it. She was extraordinary in his eyes in every way. Her empathy towards the victims and their families left behind. The way she never stops until the family gets justice and closure.

"You're staring, again," Beckett said, looking up at Castle. He was smiling to himself more than to her.

"What's up, Castle, got another joke that relates to the case," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I was just thinking," Castle replied.

"You know they were fake right?"

"What?"

"Her breasts you could so tell," Beckett said.

"Is there something else I need to know about you, Beckett," Castle teased her. Beckett did her famous eye roll again, something that Castle could never get tired of. "Yeah, I knew. But every man would stare at them when she walks past." Beckett nodded in agreement.

"What were thinking about then if it wasn't the life-sized Barbie doll we had in the interrogation room then?"

"I was just thinking, if we were in a comic book you would be a super hero," Castle told, making Beckett eyes brow rise.

"And you would be the sidekick," she replied.

"Yeah, but I would be just as smart," Castle laughed. "I would probably call you Batwoman. That's if I ever did a comic book series with you as my inspiration. Batwoman would be paired up with a handsome yet smart sidekick named..."

"Robin?"

"No, it needs to be manly, like...Rocket or Raven or even Rat..." Beckett laughed.

"What? Man can dream," Castle smiled. She returned the smile. "You really are extraordinary, almost like a superhuman," he told her, not taking her eyes off her.

"Girl can dream."

**Please review. Criticism is always welcome **


	3. Name

**Name **

"So," Castle started to say.

"What now?"

"I just need to ask a question," he sounded like a five year old. Beckett looked up from writing her paperwork.

"Yes," she said slowly, like she talking to a child.

"Does anyone call you Katherine anymore?"

"No," Beckett answered. "Why?"

"Because I saw your books, well technically they are mine but you bought them," Castle smiled.

"Yes...and?"

"I saw one, Ryan has one," Castle grinned.

"Congratulations...?"

"I even read what it said inside the cover." Beckett nodded, trying to not worry about where he was going with it.

"Property of Katherine Beckett," Castle said. Beckett just stared. "So, how much of fan are you?"

"Your books, you will never know and of you right now, right this second I could happen to accidently shoot you in the leg," Beckett said, gesturing her gun.

Castle straightened up from his chair and moved himself away, making Beckett smirk.

"I will find out one day," Castle challenged and moved his chair back in going back to reading his notes.


	4. Stolen

**Stolen **

Castle started to get bored. He and Beckett had to do a stakeout for the night so they could keep an eye on a certain string of houses that were potentially threatened of being the next victims of burglary. First Castle tuning in the channels of the radio one at a time, checking for good tunes and other things he was interested in. Beckett eventually made him turn it off because it was started to annoy her how many times he changed the channel.

Then Castle grabbed his phone and started to play games with the volume up loud. Beckett eventually made him turn his phone off as well or else she may accentually throw it outside the car. Just as the silent filled the car Beckett heard tapping against the dashboard to see Castle drumming away. He finally realized she was staring and stopped.

"I have question," Castle said.

"Yes, Castle," Beckett answered, not taking her eyes off the building.

"What in the hell do you guys do on stakeout?"

"We observe, that's what we do," Beckett replied.

"There has to be something to do," Castle complained. Beckett rolled her eyes to herself and turned to Castle.

"You know what, Castle I have an idea," Beckett said. Castle eyes lit up in excitement.

"Does it involve your handcuffs?" he teased.

"How about you give me a story of who this burglar is," she suggested to him, ignoring his comment.

"Not bad, Beckett," he replied, grinning and leaning back in the seat. "Well, this certain person has a love of stealing jewellery, underwear and not to mention a couple of wine bottles in every place he hits, which still sort of makes me think he is or was an alcoholic and can't help but to take someone else's alcohol. Also I think it really weird that he also leaves money behind which makes me wonder if this is a very stupid teenager that is honest and wants to leave money behind or is a psycho trying to screw with our heads. Anyway I can imagine this certain creep knows his victims because he knew where to find the spare keys, but of course anyone would look under the door mat first it's pretty obvious really?" he glanced at Beckett. She was giving him one of her looks again, the look that said 'get on with it.'

"Anyway," he continued. "I bet he was one of those people who no one noticed. He was always in the background, never seen and never heard. He liked it because so he could steal things like lunch money, notes and even phones to figure out who those people were. So he starts to like that he has some sort of power of the people he takes from. As he starts getting older he starts breaking into car and graduates to houses and then starts to kill people if they get in his way and that's where we came in," he finishes glancing at Beckett. He can't read her expression at first but then he can see a smile faintly on her face.

"Oh, if only it was that simple, Castle," she finally answered.

"Yeah, I know I should write it down," Castle nodded, and grabbed his notebook out of his jacket. "What do reckon the fourth book should be called '_Stealing Heat'_"

Beckett shook her head. "It sounds like I'm the one that's stealing," she told him.

"I know, you stole Rook's heart," Castle teased her.

"I thought I already did it in the first book," Beckett asked.

"Yeah, you did," Castle replied, "Maybe you have made his life better as well."

Beckett turned to face him and started to say something but got interrupted by her phone.

"Beckett." 


	5. Pain

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognise **

**Pain **

"Lady Irena's house of pain, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Castle asked Beckett as they came back from the S&M facility.

"I guess it does," Beckett replied, sitting down at her desk.

"What would your place be called?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just say you happen to owe a place like that and I wanted to visit it, what would you call?"

"I don't know Castle, maybe you should help me," Beckett teased.

"Oh, I like that," Castle grinned. "I think your place should be called 'Cops Gone Wild' or 'Chains and Pain' or how about 'Sex Cops'?" Beckett slapped his arm.

"Ow, you said you wanted help?" Castle cried out.

"Not that much help," Beckett said.

"Ok, what would you call it?"

Beckett and Castle both leaned into each other personal space. Both making sure their noses were nearly touching one another.

"For me to know and you to find out," Beckett whispered seductively. Castle gave her his wounded puppy dog look and she replied with her famous eye roll.

**Reviews are appreciated **


	6. First

**First **

"Do you remember the first time that I got your suspect for you?" Castle asked Beckett as they were in the break room getting their coffees from the espresso machine.

"Not really," Beckett replied, reading a case file and not bothering to look up.

"You know, when you cuffed me to the car and I managed to get out anyway," Castle smiled at the thought. "By the way I had a key in my wallet that's how I got away," he said, trying to see if Beckett was listening. "And I have decided to run away with the circus and change my name to Malcolm Reynolds."

Beckett finally looked up. "Send me a postcard."

"What?"

"What?"

"So you were listening to me?" Castle grinned. Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"I may have been, but under protest," she replied. The machine finished with their coffees and Castle carefully picked them both up. They walked back to Beckett's desk and sat down.

"Do you still have the book I gave you?" Castle asked, suddenly.

"Why, Castle. Do you think I threw it out because you tricked me," Beckett teased.

"Well, yes and no," Castle replied. Beckett eyebrows rose. "Okay, mostly yes. But you have to admit I did make you look bad," he smiled, cheekily.

"Whatever you reckon," Beckett said, going through her notes again.

"Why, you embarrassed?"

"No, just bored," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes. "Your voice is annoying me."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Not when you're talking like a FM radio that won't turn off," Beckett replied, this time looking up.

"I made you coffee," Castle reminded her.

"That doesn't make up for everything," Beckett answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How am I supposed to make up for it then?" Castle asked. Beckett leaned back in her chair.

"You could..."

"Yes?"

"Change the name."

"Remember I told you, artistic integrity."

"Artist integrity, that was the line you used last time, it's getting old Castle," she smirked. "Really _old_," she said, emphasizing on the word that would most annoy him.

"Hey, I keep up with the new trends, see iPhone," he displays his phone and touches the screen.

"Not what I meant," she replied, smirking.

"Oh, my age that's funny," Castle laughed, sarcastically. "I could say something about your murder board..."

"Don't say another word or else I will else break both your legs," she cut him off, knowing that he would mention the Agent Shaw and her smart board.

"You are so jealous," Castle said, in a sing song.

"I am not jealous....just annoyed by the way you still talk about her, she's been gone for weeks now, time to move on," she said, gesturing goodbye with her hands.


	7. OMG!

**OMG **

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" Castle exclaimed as he walked in to a crime scene.

"What now?"

"Oh, man. Beckett if you even slightly cared you would be all over this too."

"I'm not you Castle,"

"That's my point, Beckett. You wouldn't care," Castle said. "But, oh please can I touch it?"

"No, we are at a crime scene."

"Please?"

"No, do I have to take you off this case?"

"No, please. I love this case already."

"Just don't touch anything, especially that."

"Ok, but not even a poke?"

"No, especially not a poke,"

"Awww."

"Shut up, you're not five anymore."

"Please?"

"No!"

"If you let me touch it, I promise to you I will never annoy you again," he grinned.

"I really don't think that would last long," Beckett replied. She turned to look around at the crime scene and she turned just in time to see Castle touch the Ipad that was on table untouched.

"Castle!" Beckett yelled. "Crime scene!"

"Sorry."


	8. Genius

**Genius **

"Wow can you believe someone could actually do that?"

"Do what?"

"He's a genius!"

"No, he's a smart, sophisticated person that has the capability to fool us,"

"Exactly, a genius," Castle emphasized again.

"That word is getting old," Beckett said, firmly.

"What, genius?" he grinned.

"Now you're just saying that to piss me off,"

"No, really, Beckett, c'mon is there another word you can think of apart from the now taboo word," Castle challenged. He knew Beckett would take the bait.

"Yeah, smart," Beckett replied.

"Do better," Castle smiled.

"Okay, brilliant."

"That's what my grandmother would say," Castle

"Umm...intelligent?"

"That's better,"

"How about gifted?" Ryan added to their conversation, making them both turned.

"I say he's clever," Esposito suggested, giving a fist pump. Castle and Beckett exchanged glances.

"I think our words were so much more sophisticated," Castle raised his eyebrows at her. Beckett smiled at him and headed to her desk.

"Did Castle just say we are not smart?" Ryan said aloud to Esposito. He just shook his head. "I swear they have their own secret language," he mumbled.

"They probably do, Lanie and I do," Esposito smiled.

"Oh, please, I don't need to hear anymore," Ryan teased.

"See now you know I feel when you reveal something weird with your relationship about Jenny," Esposito replied, grinning.

"There's nothing weird about our relationship we are a perfectly normal couple unlike you and Lanie," Ryan said.

"What do you classify has normal honey milk?" Esposito teased, Ryan threw a pen at him.

"Shut up and do some work," he replied and went his paperwork thinking about Jenny.


	9. Angry Birds

**Disclaimer: ****Hello, this is the first time I write a story with Gates so hopefully I did okay. I hope Gates is full of nice surprises just like in this story. :) enjoy **

**Angry Birds **

Castle and Beckett were sitting at their desk. Castle having no paperwork to do decided to play some a game of angry birds. He got out his smart phone and loaded up the game. He hoped Beckett was to concentrating on her paperwork to care what he was doing. After a while Castle started to get into his game.

"Yes," he cried out, making Beckett glance over in his direction. He quickly hid his phone before she could see it.

"Are you playing angry birds, again?" she sounded annoyed so he quickly turned his phone on lock. Castle cleared his throat, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, I was," he admitted.

"What game?" she asked, taking her eyes from her paperwork.

"Seasons."

"Let me play," she said.

"But your busy," he whined, putting on his puppy face.

"Not now," she said, putting her hand out. He sighed and gave the phone over.

"You can do this," she said, giving the paperwork she was working on.

"But I'm not a cop," He complained.

"Hey, you said you wanted to help me out, you can start now," She grinned, going into the game again.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble by Gates if you're playing on my phone," Castle told her.

"Not if you say it loud enough," she hissed at him, glancing towards her office. She had her head down at her desk. She started to play and glanced up at Castle looking at her paperwork he looked a little confused sometimes but she saw him fill it out anyway. She smiled and kept playing her game. She flew through two games before she heard Castle started to poke her.

"Castle, leave me alone I'm also finished this game," her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Beckett," he said, shakily. "I would advise you to stop playing," he whispered. Beckett didn't look from her screen until she noticed someone was standing in front of Castle. She paused and looked up. It was Gates. Beckett glanced from Castle's phone to Castle then to Gates trying to figure out what her excuse would be.

"I was..." she started to explain and then surprisingly Gates brought out her phone as well.

"What is she doing?" Castle mouthed at her. Beckett gave Castle her 'shut up' look and then Gates turned her phone around to say.

"What game do you have?" she asked. Beckett and Castle exchanged confused glances.

"Um...this is Castle's phone, he has all the games," she stammered, staring at Gates waiting for her to tell her off.

"Well I'll see if one day we can have angry birds competition," she said, taking the phone off Beckett and giving it to Castle. "Meanwhile you need to focus on work. Castle," she said, turning to him.

Castle gulped some air. "Yes, sir?"

"Maybe Detective Beckett might like some more coffee so she can concentrate better," Gates told him. Castle nodded. Gates started to walk back to her office.

"I think she's starting to like me," He said, happily.

"Not is this lifetime," Gates called behind her shoulder before she re-entered her office and slamming the door. Castle and Beckett looked at each other and smiled.

"I bet by the end of this year, she will be very happy that I consult here," Castle grinned. Beckett smiled.

"Let's hope so," Beckett replied. "Now, get me some coffee and a bear claw."

**End. **

**Thank you, please review! **


End file.
